flowers can say a thousand words
by Ashfirestorm
Summary: Kurama goes on a date with Botan while stalked by fan girls


"Suuichi!" cried a fan thought hated the fan girls they were annoying to him."Hey" squealed the fan being a gentleman he said "hello" in an upset annoyed tone that she didn't was thinking of an excuse to leave when the communicator in his pockt rung."Excuse me" he said to the irritating fan.  
>He answered to see Botan's smiling face."Hello" he said not hiding his joy to see the girl he loved."Hey Kurama what are you doing now,am I enterupting something?" "No of course not and i always have time for you Botan" said blushed but it disapeared when she saw a female behind him. "Then why is there a girl behind you with a camera?"asked Botan a hint of jealosey in her voice."Hm?" Kurama turned to be face to face with the crazed fan girl.<br>Kurama was ready to scream the fan girl wouldn't leave,but he had to stay calm."May you please leave me alone?"asked Kurama."Okay" she said but she hid in the alley where the other fan girls were waiting to here about what she told them Kurama had a girlfriend and she showed them the picture of Botan she took while behind Kurama.  
>but they didnt beleive her so they decided to easedrop on theconversation."Sorry about that Botan" said Kurama."That was a fan girl".Its okay Kurama its not your fault"<br>Kurama noticed stacks of paper behind Botan."Um Botan why is there stacks of paper behind you?" "Oh im working on paperwork.""Am I disturbing you" he asked."No I always have time for you,and I called you."Kurama blushed for his ignorance."So will you be done soon?""Yes I should be done by ?" "I wanted to invite you to dinner at my house. i also want to intriduce you to my mother and show you a secret." "What is it?" "That would spoil the secret now wouldn't it?"he said in a mocking tone "fine." "i might be done around seven now because koenma just got a stack of the paper work but i still have five stacks.""okay ill let you get to work farwell botan." "bye kurama see you tonight." "okay maybe she is his girlfriend,but we dont know for sure." "then lets follow him"."okay". "so kurama you finally asked her out?"  
>"hello hiei.""you realize you two wont be alone."what do you mean?" "i heard your crazed fangirls three are following you on your date." "what?"they think botan is your girlfriend because of the girl with the camera." "wait the date is at my house,they know where i live?" " plan to find out by following you there." "wait there going to watch outside my window?" "i guess not because that is where ill be"."I'll keep them away but they will still follow you to your secret garden"."thanks hiei your a good friend"."hn"."I'd get home kitsune your date is in two hours if she's done by seven"."Farwell Hiei"."Hn".on the way home kurama thought about his should i well the pink or the white?ill just go with the pink. he was shook out of his thoughts when he ran into his mailbox."oh im home".knock!knock! kurama's mother answered the door "come in Suuichi"."Mother is it alright if I invited my girlfriend to dinner"?"Yes,Suuichi of course"."When did you get a girlfriend"?"I've known her for years and I asked her out today"."Okay so whats she like"? "Her personallity is very peppy"."So what does she look like"?"She has blue hair and pink eyes"."When will she be over"?"She should be finished working around seven"."Where does she work"?Kurama froze."Um shes a tour guide"."Okay"."Suuichi you better get ready its six now"."I shall".Kurama got a shower and put on his pink shirt with his pink slacks and looked at his .Ring!Ring! kurama answered the communicator."Hello Kurama"."Hello Botan"."may i ask where you live?"<br>""oh sorry i forgot to tell you the place." you know where Yusuke's house is?"'You turn right and go straight until you see me in front of my house"."Okay.""i'm at Yusuke's now because i was about to ask him for directions but i decided to call you"."Okay i'll be waiting"."Bye"."Farewell".Kurama went down the steps so fast it put Hiei to shame kurama opened the door and went to his a minute he saw botan walking down the street."Botan" he called."Kurama hi thanks for inviting me." "the pleasures all mine"."Oh before I forget you call me Suuichi around my mother"."Okay"."Oh and dont be alarmed if you hear screams from the window".'What?""a few fan girls decided to spy on us during our date{boton blushes the shade of kuramas hair} so Hiei has agreed to scare them off but not harm them"."They will probably follow us to the suprise but my plants can cover that"."Hiei is right over there".Kurama points to the tree above the window."Okay"."Ready to eat?""Yes Kurama i am".He walks up to the door and holds it open signaling her in she thanked shut the door and walked into the kitchen to tell his mother came in."hello" botan greeted."Hello" greeted his mother "Suuichi you never told me her name"."Oh my names Botan"."Hello Botan"."you can call me Shiori"."Okay"."Suuichi we are having sushi for dinner"."is that okay Botan?'asked kurama."Yes,actually i love sushi"."good"."what kind do you like better the spicy or the regular?""I enjoy the spicy."We have spicy.""yeah!"kurama laughed at her eagerness "come on lets eat".Kurama pulled out Botan's chair "thanks Kurama.""Your welcome."He seated himself."so Botan why did you call my son Kurama?"Botan and Kurama froze.  
>"um its my nickname for him.""Oh,why?""because of the kurama mountain.""hm?see he is a lot taller than me so i named after a mountain.""okay.""why did you choose the Kurama mountain?""you could have chosen any like the hiei.""kurama just seemed to fit him,and our friend is already named Hiei.""okay.""mother may we go out after dinner?"<br>"of course suuichi.""thank you."kurama and botan walked out the door and over to Hiei."Hiei did they come?"asked botan."Yes,but they stayed in the tree line.""They are garenteed to follow.""Thanks for the heads up hiei.""hn."Kurama walked hand and hand with Botan{which made both blush}."nice save on the nickname." "thanks it was the first thing that came to mind.""So what is the suprise?""We are almost there.""we are?""we are in the forest.""Yes,i said my plants would take care of the followers.""So the forest is your plants?""No,the wall in front of us is my plants.""Okay."I have something for you.""hm?"He ran a hand through his hair and made a yellow rose with red tips appear.  
>"Thank you.""Notice the color.""Hm?""its yellow with red tips.""Yes,remember that.""why?""the color means something,it goes with the suprise."" made a hand movement and made the plants bend."Step in please."Once both inside he moved the plants fangirls ran through the forest."Where is he?""I don't know.""we should just face facts Suuichi has a girlfriend.""let's go tell the fan club.""Kurama its beutiful.""Why thank you, ive spent a lot of time on my secret garden.""how many flowers do you have?"<br>"I have roses,lillies,daises,sunflowers,tulips,irises,daffodils,assortments of mums,and peonies.""Peonies are my favorite flower!" exclaimed botan."I know i grew them for you."{Botan blushes}"So can you tell me why the flower you gave was yellow with red tips?""Each flower color has a meaning,see the red means love,yellow means friendship,purple means admiration,and lavander means i think you are beutiful.""Well what does yellow with red tips mean?""It means i'm falling in love."  
>{Botan and Kurama both blush}"are you saying your in love with me?""Yes,i'm in love with you.""Do you return my feelings?"She walked over to the roses and picked a red one and gave it to him."Red means love,my boyfriend said that to me."He held her in a comfortable !Ring! "Sorry Kurama I have to take this.""Hello.""BOTAN!Why aren't you working?""I went to ask you for the night off but I couldnt find you so i asked george to tell you and tell me the said you said yes.""You blue ogre get in here now!""Botan can you come back to work?""Can I cut our date short?""Wait you are on a date?""With who?"She showed Kurama's face.<br>"The kitsune is why you wanted the day off?""Yes.""You can have one more hour if that is enough time if its not i'm sorry,i can't spare you anymore time tonight.""Thank you Koenma sir.""Enjoy your date.""Kurama what now?"Kurama picked a lavander peonie and pinned it in her hair."Do you remember what lavander meant?""You said it means you think i'm beutiful.""Yes it does.""So what now?"I was thinking a moonlit walk through the park.""I'd like that a lot.""We can also visit Yusuke and tell him of our relationship."  
>"Let's go their first."They got up and started walking toward !Knock!Atsuko answered the door."Is Yusuke home?""Keiko's".Slams the door in their face.<br>"To keiko's!"exclaimed !Knock!Keiko opens the door."Hey botan and um... Yusuke" she yells."What Keioko?""Hey Botan and brings you by?"  
>"We have amazing news." said Kurama."What is it?""we're a couple" they said in unision."That's great botan" said Keiko."About time!"said Yusuke."Kuwabara owes hiei 15 dollars and i owe hiei 30.""You bet on us?"said Kurama who had a sound of death in his voice."Yes"."Kuwabara said you guys wouldn't get together,i said you wouldn't,and hiei said you would so we betted.""Hey Keiko can i borrow 30 dollars?""WHAT!"she screamed."You made a bet you couldn't follow through on!"Kurama and Botan backed out of the room.<br>"I have to get back to Rekai.""Bye Kurama."Farewell Botan."Kurama leaned forward and gave her a kiss goodnight."Will i see you tomorrow?" ""Yes".I'll visit you at the flower shop."  
>Can't wait".With that she was red rose she gave him said a thousand words.<br> 


End file.
